The Legacy of the Night Fox
by GothicDiva112
Summary: Luna Vollfied is a sweeper and Sven's younger sister. What would happen if she ran into her older brother Sven, Train and Eve? A lot of humor, action and romance. Warning: TrainxOC


I sat at the bar staring at the poster of my next target, G1,000,000, his name, unknown, but everyone calls him the Silencer. He's an assassin, gets rid of witnesses of crimes. He uses his battle ax to chop them up, doesn't care who it is, women or even children. He may be muscular but he's not all that bright, probably sawdust in his head. He may be an A rank, but I'm sure I can take him.

Oh! How rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Luna Vollfied, I'm 23 years old, 5'3 inches, weighing 110 lbs, and blood type A. Yes I am short for a 23 year old, I'm usually mistaken for a 14 year old! I have caramel colored hair and golden eyes. I usually wear black tights, black mini skirt with a red ribbon in the front, lacy black shirt and red laces, with low black heels. Yes my favorite colors are red and black. As you can see I'm a sweeper, a very skilled one to be exact. I want to get rid of the criminals in this world, but my true objective is to find my older brother, Sven. No, he's not a criminal I need to capture, I just haven't seen him in a long time and I want to see my big brother. I haven't seen him since I was 13, that was 10 years ago! How do I catch my targets' you ask? Well, I use my special powers of course! What special powers? Well I'm a mystic! You don't know what a mystic is?! Well a mystic is a being that controls elements, these elements are, electricity, fire, water, plants, earth, air, ice, darkness/psychic, and light/energy. Mystics are from another dimension and are very powerful. I'm actually am not a full mystic, I'm partially. Well my master taught me and he transferred his power to me before he…d-died. Well, some strange occurrence happened during the transferring process and now I can control all of the elements, very cool isn't it? Mystics are tough, they can take hits and they also fight to the death. A few things about my appearance that make me stand out? This sounds like a survey to me. Well my eye color, my stature, my intellect, and my…chest. W-well I have a rather large 'chest'. Yes I do look like a ditz to most people but I'm really a genius. Not to brag or anything but my I.Q is above 200 after all. Well I should get going, I need to catch my target. See you soon!

Sven's POV

I look at the clock, 5:00pm, almost time for- "Dinner!!" Train yells with joy. I frown, "We don't have much money so we can't eat that much." I sigh. I reach into my pocket and pull out a picture, a picture of me and my little sister, Luna. "Sven come on! Let's eat!" Train whines. I feel a sudden presence behind me, Eve is looking over my shoulder. "Sven who is that?" she points to the picture. Train notices and walks over. "Eh? Sven who's this, she looks a little to young for you." Train says with devilish eyes and a smirk. I smack him in the back of the head. "Ow what was that for?" he whines. "She's not my girlfriend, she's my younger sister!" I yell. "S-sister!" Train yells and falls back. "Sven I didn't know you had a sister." Eve says. "Yeah, I haven't seen her in 10 years." I mutter. "What's she like?" Eve asks, eager to hear more. "Well she's quiet, shy, smart kind and friendly. Someone who would never get into fights."

Luna's POV

I stare at my target triumphantly, blood drenching my shirt, not from me, but my victim. He's alive, I made sure of that, he's just stabbed in the shoulder, was punched in the gut, and has a broken arm. He's unconscious and tied up of course. As I turn him in he starts to regain consciousness, he struggles, looks up at me and growls. I kick him in the head and that knocks him out again. I count out the money, G1,000,000 exactly. Now I have to pay off my debts, yes I do have a few debts, after all there were no good targets. Next time I'll go for a few small fry. I need to pay for food, motel, and hospital. I'm not going into detail on that story, too embarrassing. Once these are paid off I can do whatever I want with the rest of the money.

…………..

I have only G1000 left! Well, looks like I got to find another target. I head to the bulletin and look up, my mouth drops open in awe. The poster reads; Sall E. Houidy, G5,000,000, S rank. His name cleverly rearranged spells: You shall die. I'm skilled with A rank, but S rank I have trouble with. I look at the picture, he has greasy black hair down to his shoulders, red eyes broad shoulders and fangs. I hesitate, just the picture makes my skin crawl. After a few seconds of thinking, I grab the poster. The lady registered me and told me " He was spotted in Choterra town a few hours ago." "Thank you" I reply. Time to go catch my target.

Train's POV

"Ahh! I feel full!" I say and stretch my arms. Sven comes strolling back and says, "There are no good targets here only small fry." "So where are we going?" Eve asks in the same monotone. "The woman said that they're good targets in Choterra town, so lets head out!" Sven says. As we walk to the car, I here Eve mutter, "I hope everything will be alright."

………

**Author's Note**

**Hope you enjoyed! I know I had fun writing this! Yes I came up with a few things like, a mystic, popped in my mind. Also, you pronounce Sall E. Houidy (Sal E. Hue-D). The clothes are on Google somewhere sorry that that's not a lot of help. Well I hope you enjoyed and I'll post another one as soon as I can!**


End file.
